tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Gvel Sadras
Gvel Sadras, also known as "Gvel the Greywind" or simply "Gvel Greywind," is a former professional duelist and political "fixer" from the planet of Morrowind. Background Born to the great lord of house Sadras, Gvel grew up with the expectation that he would one day sit on Morrowind's Grand Council, the parliamentary system that governs Morrowind, composed of representatives from all the Great Houses. Gvel had an older sister, however, and thus he need not be concerned with the day to day legislature of the Grand Council as he wasn't the direct heir of his house. As a result, he was faired off to Tsaeci for his education where he trained under Fraqi Io, the proprietor of one of the most famous martial arts schools on Tsaeci, for thirty-four years. At age forty-two Gvel returned to Morrowind, where he become a professional competitive dueler. Very talented, he became the House Sadras tournament champion for twenty-two consecutive years, and the international champ for nine years, three of those consecutive. He even, once, won the intergalatic tournament, where the greatest duelists from each race and planet compete for the title of greatest duelist in galaxy, an honor referred to as "Blademaster." After his career in dueling peaked, he decided to retire from it, deciding to put up his swords on a high note. Gvel kept his competitive spirit, however, and transitioned to politics, becoming a fixer--someone a politician hires when they've made a blunder or mistake of some sort that they need covered up or swept under the rug. Gvel's quick-thinking and ingenuity translated easily and he became a more accomplished and successful politician than he ever was a duelist, which says much. He was even declared "The Most Influential Dunmer of the Year" by The Tribunal Times. He's responsible for a number of spin campaigns, protection rackets, and even a few assassinations on Morrowind. Gvel is renowned, and valued, for his ability to solve any problem. No job is too impossible or him and he has never turned down a client who offers good coin. Gvel is known as "the Greywind" for his dueling style, unique to Morrowind, and for his washed out appearance--Gvel's skin, eyes, and hair are all matching shades of grey, making him look summarily ashen, almost like he is made of stone. Because of the ubiquity of his family name, he will sometimes go as "Gvel Greywind." Skills Gvel is a talented duelist and politician. He's older than he used to be, but his talent for either hasn't faded. Personality Gvel is a kind, usually generous person. He enjoys the company of others and is not cruel. However, he is very amoral and will do whatever it takes to complete his job, even if it calls for blackmail, theft, extortion, or even murder. He won't take actions he sees as unnecessary or excessive, is will prevent others from doing such. He is not violent and generally tries to avoid loss of life, if it can be, but has no qualms over defending himself. Gvel has had people assassinated, as well as all manner of things, and sleeps very soundly at night. He is a remorseless person, with a driven, eye-forward mentality. Category:Elder Effect Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dunmer Category:Duelists Category:Nobles Category:Nobility Category:House Sadras